Típicos Jóvenes xD
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Los jovenes vocaloids. Estrellas de noche, estudiantes de dia. Pero una cosita... Que hacen cuando no están en sus conciertos? Lo sabrán owo
1. Hola :D

Típicos jóvenes xD

Fic de Vocaloid (Me encanta Vocaloid nwn)

Len: Y a quien no?

Miku: Ya quiero ver

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES **no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Muchos jóvenes de la ciudad de Pihei despertaban con un aire de fraternidad y concordia...

Todos menos...

- ¡MIKU! - gritaba un chico de cabello cyan con un jallito en el cabello de 17 años - ¿O TE LEVANTAS O TE LEVANTO?

Menos yo, Hatsune Miku, y ese chico que me gritó, fue mi hermano gemelo Mikuo. ¿Qué tal? Es difícil vivir en una casa con puros jóvenes desde la muerte de oto-san (papá) y oka-san (mamá). Y yo estaba en mi camita, con una pijama con imágenes de puerros. Amo los puerros, son lo más rico. Algunos aman el chocolate, otros las manzanas, y otros, aunque me de asco decirlo, el moco. Iu! Asco! Pero yo amo los puerros. ¡PUERROS! *w*

- Mikuo-nii, por favor... 5 minutos más - dije somnolienta y frotándome mis ojos con mis manos.

- TIENES QUE IR CON TUS AMIGOS, HAY EXÁMEN! - gritó Mikuo furioso. Él traía su uniforme escolar.

- Mikuo-nii, no quiero hacer mi ex... - dije indignada pero... - ¿EXAMEN? - Grité sobresaltada. ¡OH DIOS! LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! EL EXAMEN DE MATE! Y NO ESTUDIÉ! ¡KIYOTERU-SENSEI ME VA A MASACRAR! Dios que creaste los puerros, llévame!

- No estudiaste, verdad? - dijo Mikuo con cara de aburrimiento y yo asentí avergonzada - ¿Cómo llegarás lejos con esto?

Tiene razón, pero aunque no me gusta estudiar así de que lo ame, siempre suelo hacerlo. En esta ocasión no lo hice. Me siento insegura ahora, hace mucho que no me sentía tan impotente. Esto de andar dependiendo de mi onee-chan (hermana) Luka no me está gustando.

Bueno, empecemos. Soy de cabello cyan con coletas largas, muy largas, ojos verdes bien bonitos, tengo un cuerpo lindo, pero no presumo de ello, no como esas chicas que lo presumen vistiendo ropas cortas. Y que yo sepa, no conozco a alguien así, siempre creí que lo que vistes habla de como eres. Tengo 16 años.

Me arreglé para ir al colegio, y mi uniforme es una camisa, una falda azul marino y calcetas azul/blanco. No sé por qué, pero todo lo que me ponga me queda bien.

- Miku-nee - dijo Luka saludándome - ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- ¿Sabes conducir? - pregunté

- Claro - dijo Luka sonriendo

Luka Megurine es de cabello largo y rosado, tiene unos ojos encantadores, y un cuerpo tan sexy y curveado que me da envidia al comparar mi cuerpo con el de ella. Pero siempre es amable y calmada, y es alegre, aunque no lo demuestre tanto. Tiene 17 años. Ha vivido conmigo desde que oto-san y oka-san fallecieron en un accidente, pero desde mucho antes ha estado para mí. Es como mi hermanita mayor y con ella pasé muchísimos momentos. Uno de ellos fue... oh por Dios! Una vez, besé a Luka en los labios, accidentalmente. Debo admitir que sus labios saben rico, pero no soy lesbiana! Claro que a los pocos días nos disculpamos. Además, yo amo a alguien en especial.

Por cierto, Mikuo no deja que ningún chico se me acerque hasta que "encuentre" a uno que él "apruebe". Hermanos 7o7

Llegamos a la escuela y llegué a mi salón.

- Hola chicos! - dije saludando para ocultar que no estudié,

- Hola Miku-chan - dijo Kaito, mi mejor amigo. Es de cabello azul fuerte y ojos azules. Es realmente hermoso owo pero no tanto para quererlo como pareja. Es adicto a los helados, LITERALMENTE. Tiene 17 añitos.

- Ugh! Esa. - dijo Rin viendome con odio. Rin Kagamine es una buena chica, sólo que... los Kagamine me consideran su "GRAN ENEMIGA". Su lema es "la de verde es nuestra gran enemiga". Tiene un lindo cabello rubio, ojos amarillos y su cuerpo es bien hermoso, aunque pequeño, ya que es dos años menor que yo. Lindo, no? Es una chica divertida, pero si se enoja, mejor huyan.

- Hola Miku-chan - dijo Len Kagamine, su hermano gemelo. Es el más lindo de todos, tiene unos lindos 14 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, lo amo mucho. Sólo que hay un problema... Rin y Mikuo.

Por cierto, Rin ama las naranjas y Len ama las bananas.

- Hola Miku-nee-san - dijo Gumi. Cabello verde, ojos verdes, ama las zanahorias, me considera su mejor amiga.

- Hola Miku-san - dijo Meiko. Cabello café, ojos rojizos, tiene un cuerpo bien bueno, no tanto como Luka, pero... es bebedora x'D No, en serio, le encanta tomar alcohol, pero no a tal grado, es moderada, porque cuando está ebria... es 3 veces peor de violenta que Rin. Pero cuando no, sólo lo es con Kaito. O creo que cuando está ebria se pone así con Kaito. Lo digo porque ya lo he visto. Todas las veces que Meiko golpeaba a Kaito fue por causa de la ebriedad

- Hola Miku-chan - dijo Kiyoteru Hiyama, mi sensei (maestro). Cabello negro, ojos negros, usa lentes y traje de gala. Lleva los más temidos papeles - ¿Lista para el exámen?

- *Gulp* - tragué saliva.

Pasaron 20 minutos después del examen, estaba en la cafetería, aterrada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Luka preocupada

- Tengo miedo... - dije - No quiero reprobar.

Tengo una LARGA lista de no reprobar materias desde los 5 años. Aunque no tenía S (considerado 10) únicamente, luchaba por no llegar al E (6) o F (5). Yo sólo quiero pasar bien todas mis materias, sobre todo las que más detesto, como matemáticas.

- Sólo pide que te vaya bien, yo me encargo - dijo Luka feliz y se fue. Suspiré tranquila. Luka siempre me hace los mandados cuando lo necesito urgentemente. Aunque no sé qué hace exactamente, pero no me importa.

- Bye Lukita - dije feliz y en eso aparece un pelirosado bastante sexy

- Hola preciosita - dijo el chico

- Hola Yuma-san - dije saludando - ¿Cómo te va?

- Cazando a mi próxima presa - dijo Yuma y yo un poco incómoda - Tranquila, no eres tú, tu ya dijiste que amabas a Len. No?

- Sólo se lo he dicho a Luka, Luki y a tí - dije apenada - No se lo he querido decir a Rin y a Mikuo debido a que Rin y Len me tachan de enemiga y a Mikuo no le agradan muchísimos chicos con los que estoy de amiga. Quiere que encuentre a un chico que según él SÍ me sepa respetar, pero no conoce a todos.

- Debe de amarte - dijo Yuma riéndose.

Miércoles! ¡Mikuo no estaría enamorado de mí! ES SOBREPROTECTOR! Más sobreprotector que mis papás.

- ¿Vas a ir al Shikamora AX? - dijo Yuma cambiando de tema.

- EL CONCIERTO! - grité horrorizada.

Por cierto. Yo y casi TOOOOOODOS mis amigos y enemigos somos idols súper famosos. Toda Asia nos conoce, y cuando digo Toda, digo TO-DA! Yo soy la más famosa por ser la primera, seguido de los gemelos Rin y Len, seguido de Luka, y Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, etc, etc, etc... Pero ha habido Vocaloids nuevos que han sabido escalar peldaños entre los primeros 15 más populares, como mi vecina Galaco, mi alumnito de literatura Rei y una de mis mejores amigas IA. Me agrada IA.

Todo este concepto de ser vocaloids ha sido de lo mejor, pero hemos sabido llevar nuestra vocación a lo máximo y encima llevar bien los estudios. Y les confieso algo, yo misma acepté la renuncia si llegara a repetir un año escolar, por lo que hice de Tokio (de todo) para poder aprobar aunque sea con una C (7), pero aprobar de plano, todo con tal de continuar con mi grandiosa carrera. Ya a los 15 años alcancé la punta máxima del éxito superando a todos los y las Idol del país, y mis amigos me siguieron cada quién con su propia convicción. Len quería ser el mejor vocaloid niño, Rin quería superarme, Luka quería ser famosa haciendo lo que ama (el canto), Meiko... sólo quiere ser famosa para parrandear JAJAJAJAJA! Cada quién tiene su motivo. El mío, ser famosa en todo el mundo y aún así ser la mejor amiga para todos.

Soy bastante afortunada. ¿Qué persona no ha querido ser como yo?

Ya de regreso a casa, estaba cambiándome.

- Miku, espero que te pongas bonita porque esto será apaleante - dijo Mikuo vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro con franjas cyan.

- Ya casi - decia vestida con una camisa sin mangas, una falda poco corta de color negro y lineas azules y un micrófono de oreja (como normalmente me ven), y me estaba poniendo mis calcetas blancas y mis zapatos negros. Estaba lista para volver a salir.

Ya de entrada, me sorprendí ante algo... El orden de aparición era: Miku, Rin, Luka, Len, Kaito, IA, Gumi, Gakupo, Meiko, Galaco, Miku.

¡Qué curioso! Por primera vez no me toca ir antes ni después de cada vocaloid, sino al principio y al final. ¿Qué les parece? Damas y caballeros, les presentamos a...

- ¡Hatsune Miku! - gritó un presentadoy y la multitud rugía.

- Suerte Miku - dijo Galaco. Vestida de princesa con falda corta, cabello rubio y largo con flequillos de otros colores en su frente.

- Diviértete - dijo Meiko

- Sé feliz - dijo Gakupo. Cabello morado con una coleta, ojos cielo, traje de samurái del futuro. Ama las berenjenas y casi canta como Gackt, uno de mis Idol favoritos.

- Ve Miku-chan - dijo Gumi feliz

- Diviértete y canta como si fuera el último día - dijo IA. Cabello rubio y largo con ojos azules, camiseta negra con mangas con un sostén insertado, falda rosita. Es muy bonita. No sé qué le gusta, la verdad.

- Cierto, sé divertida - dijo Kaito.

- La necesitarás - dijo Len sonriéndome dulcemente, pero discretamente para que Rin no lo note.

- Vamos Miku-nee, tú puedes! - dijo Luka feliz

- Rómpete una pierna - dijo Rin

- ¿Ok? - dije alegre - Gracias.

- En serio... ¡ROMPETE UNA PIERNA! - gritó Rin sonriéndo maléficamente mientras me empujaba al escenario.

El concierto transcurrió completamente bien. Durante unos minutos bailé moviendo mis caderas de forma sugestiva que casi desmayo a muchos chicos, y apenas noté que mis amigos hombres también. Luego le tocó a Rin y su forma enérgica fue contagiosa. Luka cautivó a chicos y chicas por igual con su canto, sus movimientos de cuerpo y su inglés tan bien formado. El mío apesta. Buaaa. Len empezó a cantar después y las chicas gritaban frenéticas, y alcantar "Spice", hubo varios paramédicos quienes sacaron varias heridas por hemorragia nasal. Len, eres un pícaro. Jijiji. Luego Kaito cantó y me pidió cantar con él Cendrillon. Estaba alegre, pero Mikuo me aguó la fuiesta. Me sacó a patadas y dejó a Kaito con lo suyo. Después IA, quien rápidamente alcanzó popularidad, y sus éxitos lograron cautivar durante su sección. Luego siguieron Gumi, quie tuvo mayor efectividad y Gakupo quien cantó temas al estilo tradicional japonés con pop. Meiko también tuvo lo suyo y Galaco no cantó mucho, pero con lo que hizo, bastó. A mi me tocó cerrar el concierto en su primera fase.

Ya después nos tocó la segunda parte, con duos, grupos, etc... En las canciones de Rin y Len, Rin quería mucho estar con Len. Cuando yo cantaba con Luka, parecíamos parejita de novias. Len por su parte hacía buenos tríos en canciones junto a Gakupo y Kaito. Después me tocó varias con Len, y hacía todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómodo, de no ser por las miradas asesinas de Rin. Ay, Rin. XD

Ya terminó el concierto y terminamos con "Crazy Night". Después del concierto, estábamos en el camerino, hablando de lo ocurrido.

- No me gusta cómo mirabas a mi gemelo! - dijo Rin indignada. Todavía no acepta que hayamos cantado Len y yo juntos.

- No me gustó cómo estabas con Len ni con Kaito - dijo Mikuo de brazos cruzados.

- No me gustó que le arruinaras la canción a ambos - dijo IA enojada con mi hermano. Sip, ambos no se caen bien por la sobreprotección que Mikuo me daba.

- Primero hablamos de lo que no nos gustó? - dijo Luka - Vamos!

- Es por el fanservice - dije haciendo un divertido puchero - No se vale. No puedo creer que crean que era todo en serio.

- Es que ERES NUESTRA ENEMIGA! - gritó Rin apuntandome - NO ES CIERTO, LEN? - y gritó apuntando a Len.

- S-si... - dijo Len fingiendo. Sabía que fingía. Len me quiere mucho, pero no lo quiere demostrar.

A decir verdad, no sé por qué Rin y Len me declararon su GRAN ENEMIGA. Hasta Los cuatro Kagamine (Rin, Len, Rinto y Lenka) corean su famosa frase "La de verde es nuestra GRAN ENEMIGA". Y lo usaron tanto que se hizo pegajoso, no sé ustedes, pero soy cyan aqua.

- Mañana se revelarán los resultados de los exámenes - dijo Gumi aterrada - No sé cómo le irá a Miku-chan

- ¡NOO! - grité llorando - ¡NO ME REPRUEBEN! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

- Ya, Miku, exageras - dijo Gakupo calmándome

- Lo siento - dije riendo nerviosamente - Es que no estudié por primera vez en años.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritaron todos, menos Luka y Mikuo

- Vas a reprobar - dijo Rin triunfante y maléfica al mismo tiempo - Gané. Ganamos!

Continuará


	2. Examen, elecciones y APLANADORA!

Típicos jóvenes xD

Fic de Vocaloid (Me encanta Vocaloid nwn)

Len: Apenas recibes un review xD

Miku: Que lamentable xD

Yo: Lo siento xD Tengo que darle más popularidad. Asi que la lluvia de MP'S está en marcha

Rin: Siento lástima por Haibaku-nii

Yo: NO SIENTAS LÁSTIMA DX

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES **no me pertenecen.**

* * *

- Mañana se revelarán los resultados de los exámenes - dijo Gumi aterrada - No sé cómo le irá a Miku-chan

- ¡NOO! - grité llorando - ¡NO ME REPRUEBEN! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!

- Ya, Miku, exageras - dijo Gakupo calmándome

- Lo siento - dije riendo nerviosamente - Es que no estudié por primera vez en años.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritaron todos, menos Luka y Mikuo

- Vas a reprobar - dijo Rin triunfante y maléfica al mismo tiempo - Gané. Ganamos!

Y en la mañana siguiente.

- Sakine Meiko - dijo Kiyoteru-sensei

- Sip

- A

- Yea! - Meiko feliz

- Lily

- Sip - dijo Lily. Cabello rubio hasta las piernas, ojos amarillos, es muy linda y tiene una amistad buena con Kiyoteru y Luka ya que Luka y Lily aman el inglés y estudian con la profesora Ann.

- C

- Nah

- Kagamine Len

- Sip?

- B

- ¡SI! UNA B! - gritó Len feliz y Rin le abrazó

- Hatsune Miku

- Nyaaa! - dije nerviosa

- S

- ¿QUÉ? - gritamos todos, menos sensei.

¿APROBÉ POR MUCHO? CÓMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿QUÉ? Luka... No, Luka no hizo mucho, o sí?

- Megurine Luka

- Si?

- S

Ok, decidido! ¿Qué hace Luka con Kiyoteru-sensei para que ambas salgamos beneficiadas? Miré a Rin y me quería matar con la mirada.

- Eres niña muerta! - dijo Rin con rencor en su voz.

- *Gulp* - tragué saliva. Odio pelear con Rin, da miedo cuando pelea! Es como Higuita, el creador del "Escorpión" en el soccer, jugando un soccer perturbador.

- Len, haz que me deje - dije susurrandole

- De acuerdo - dijo Len susurrando - Por tí. - en eso - Rin, no la mates, no querrías dañar tu imagen.

- Cierto - dijo Rin calmada - Hay que derrotarla de manera limpia. ¡GUERRA SUCIA! - gritó con pancartas en la mano

- Esto no son elecciones de Rey y Reina de la preparatoria - dijo Gumi

- De hecho, sí lo son - dijo Kiyoteru - No para Rey y Reina, para Presidente de la multi escuela secundaria-prepa-universidad Vocaloid College.

- NOOO! - grité aterrada.

¿Qué es todo eso de las elecciones? Las campañas duran hasta el día de la elección, y antes de ello, hacen fiestas de los candidatos para que voten por ellos, hacen pancartas en pro y contra de los candidatos. IA aceptó la candidatura criticando a los "políticos de siempre". Rin quería la presidencia antes que yo y yo como fui nombrada la primera candidata... Me esperan meses de tormento político.

- El ganador será el presidente del alumnado de esta escuela - dijo Kiyoteru - IA, Rin, Miku, Lily, Teto y Akaito son los candidatos.

- Teto? - dijo Len preocupado

- AKAITO? - gritó Kaito enfurecido.

Teto Kasane es una buena amiga mía, cabello rojo fresa, ojos rojos, su cabello tiene coletas de taladro.

Akaito es de cabello rojo y ojos rojos. ES INCREÍBLEMENTE SEXY! Y el mayor de los Shion. Por eso Kaito lo odia.

Y Teto fue novia de Len, pero ella le cortó por un malentendido que nunca se resolvió. Len no puede ver ni a la cara de Teto y siente que arruinó su primer noviazgo. Yo creo que no es cierto, pero sin pruebas, no puedo hacer mucho.

Ya en el receso, muchos chicos asistían a la fiesta de Teto en la cancha de basquet. Estaban sus coordinadoras Ruko y Neru.  
Ruko es de pelo azul con dos colas gruesas, un ojo azul claro y otro rojo, camisa y camiseta sin mangas blanca y negra, corbata azul y pantalón negro y desabotonado. ¡Y NI AÚN ASÍ SE LE CAE!

Neru es de cabello amarillo con una coleta de un lado, y ojos amarillos. Tiene un cuerpo igual al mío, está obsesionada con su celular. Adora los celulares. ¡Dios de los puerros! ¿Por qué me tocó conocer a una Idol así?

Todos queríamos ver a las chicas, pero Len se deprimió al ver a Teto, ella le miraba y dio una discreta muestra de enojo y Len se fue caminando con la cabeza baja.

- A dónde vas? - dijo Rin

- A donde Teto no me mire - dijo Len deprimido y se fue caminando.

Tuve que dirigirme a donde Teto

- Teto, aún odias a Len? - dije en la mini-caravana (con todo y alfombra roja)

- ALÉJATE! - gritó Neru enfurecida

- TETO NO HABLA CON ENEMIGOS HASTA EL DEBATE! - gritó Ruko

- Déjenla - dijo Teto calmando a las dos y se fueron a animar a los chicos a votar por Teto - Un poco.

- ¿Un poco? - dije incrédula - Lo deprimiste. Len sigue culpándose de todo.

- Pues será porque tiene razón? - dijo Teto cruzada de brazos

- ¿Te cuesta perdonar? - dije y antes de que Teto dijera un sí o un no me fui dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué dijo? - dijo IA

- Trata de minimizar su odio - dije deprimida - Rin, como tanto aaamas a tu hermanito, ¿por qué no lo animas?

- PUES SI TÚ TAANTO LO AMAS, POR QUÉ NO LO ANIMAS TU? - gritó Rin indignada sólo porque le pedí que lo consolara.

- Podrías consolar a Len? - dijo IA

- Seguro - ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? SE ENOJA SÓLO SI YO LE PIDO UNA COSA PERO SI OTRO LE PIDE LO MISMO ACEPTA? Decidido, debo ganarme la amistad de Rin antes de que los chicos voten.

Así que Rin se fue como si nada a consolar a Len. Ahi dejo de contar mi historia.

LEN POV

Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Sabía que no debí mirar a Teto a la cara. Sabía que me odiaba. Me gustaría poder arreglar el asunto o al menos decirle: "sabes qué, esto fue un malentendido, y tengo pruebas", si tuviera pruebas. Y ni siauiera sé cómo pasó eso.

- Hola Len-kun - dijo mi hermanita Rin trayendo un refresco de plátano - Es tu favorito

- Platano - dije recobrando el ánimo y tomaba mi refresco - Gracias Rin.

- Oye, deberías buscar a otra chica para que no sufras tanto - dijo Rin - ¡Y MIKU NO CUENTA! ¿OK?

- Qué sobreprotectora eres - dije riéndome

- Es que Miku es NUESTRA GRAN ENEMIGA - dijo Rin - Hay que destronarla ya que eres mi coordinador de campaña.

Me lleva! Odio ser su coordinador de campaña. Me hubiera gustado aceptar la candidatura y callar a Rin, pero ella está dos pasos adelante! ¡ODIO QUE ESTÉ A DOS PASOS ADELANTE MÍO!

- Bueno, pero recuerda - dije molesto - Dejarás que yo me haga cargo, entendido?

- Si, patrón! - dijo Rin enojada y le saqué la lengua - HERMANITO!

- Atrápame si puedes! - dije riéndome y me fui corriendo con la esperanza de que mi hermana Rin me siguiera. Y vaya situación! Sabes qué, Len? Corre y corre bien!

- VEN ACÁ! - gritó Rin y me alejé de Miku porque saía que me dirigía a ella y me eché al suelo para que me atacara con su naranja, es que estaba cansado.

Para mi sorpresa, volvió a atacar a Miku.

- ¡ES CULPA TUYA QUE LEN ME TRATE ASÍ! - gritó Rin tratando de meterle una naranja a la boca de Miku para que no respire y se va corriendo - ¡VOLVERÉ CON MI APLANADORA!

- Miku! - dije desesperado y tratando de sacarle la naranja de su pobre boca, pobre Miku, se estaba ahogando. Al final pude sacarla.

- Gracias Len! - dijo Miku dando respiraciones gigantescamente monumentales - ¿Qué tiene Rin?

- No le gusta que estén juntos - dijo Neru tomando video con su celular

- BESO, BESO! - gritaba Ruko

- Me lleva - dijo IA decepcionada

- Deberíamos llevarlo a Youtube y a Nico Nico para que millones lo vean, así sabrán lo malvada que puede ser Rin - dijo Neru emocionada

- Y lo lindos que se ven Miku y Len - dijo Ruko

- Y así ambos saldrán de nuestro camino para llevar a Teto a la victoria! - dijeron ambas al unísono

- ¿Se olvidaron de IA, Lily y Akaito? - dijo Teto

- Lily no tiene experiencia amplia - dijo Ruko - E IA es muy... ... ... radical.

- SOY PACIFISTA! - gritó IA

- Además... ME LLEVA! - gritó Neru - AKAITO!

- Es el chico de último año de prepa más popular de la escuela múltiple - dijo Ruko abrazándose mientras suspiraba dulcemente - Aaaahhhh... Akaito-kun

- Nos dará una paliza si no hacen nada - dijo Teto - Aunque hay que recordar que Akaito es muy popular con las chicas. Sólo dice algo con voz sensual, por más sano que sea, y TOOOOODAS caen a sus pies como fangirls sumisas. Literalmente.

- ES QUE ES TAN RE LINDO - Dijo Miku, dandome unos celos. ¿Qué? No voy a ocultarlo. Tengo celos de que Miku esté con cualquier chico que considere lindo y que no sea yo. ¿Por qué? No sé. Tal vez sea porque sea su hermanito menor siendo hermano gemelo de Rin, o tal vez porque me guste. Oro a mi Jesucristo por que sea la primera. ¿Saben lo que Rin me haría si fuera la segunda? No querrán saberlo.

- ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE AKAITO ES RELINDO! - gritó Kaito apareciendo con una furia sin igual

- Miku-nee - dijo Teto apuntando inocentemente a Miku

- ¿SABES QUE ODIO A AKAITO? ES MÁS POPULAR QUE YO! - gritó Kaito - Y ADEMÁS, DE TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL MALDITO PLANETA, MEIKO ES LA QUE MÁS LO SIGUE.

- ¿Será porque está de ignorante por el sake? - dijo IA divertida - ¿O por darte celos?

- Celos? - dijo Kaito riéndose enojado - Jajaja, por favor! Meiko no me daría celos! ¡ME PATEA CADA VEZ QUE HAGO UNA INCOHERENCIA! Sobre todo cuando está ebria. Bueno, el 99 por ciento de las veces me golpeó por mis locuras estando ya ebria.

- Tiene razón - dije feliz - Pero ya viene semana santa. ¿PODEMOS IR DE VACACIONES PARA DISTRAERNOS DE LAS CANDIDATURAS? Por favorcito! - dije poniendo mi carita de perrito, gatito, avecita y loli shota al mismo tiempo. Siempre me funciona.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos

- ¡VOY POR TI MIKU-NEE! - gritó Rin apareciendo con su aplanadora

- ¡MIÉRCOLES! - gritó Miku aterrada - ¡OLVIDAMOS QUE RIN REGRESARÍA CON SU BENDITA APLANADORA! ¡AHÍ VOY SAN KAMI! - Y corrió aterrada

- TO TE ESCAPES MIKU! - gritó Rin riéndose como maniática

- ¿Dónde está Luka cuando la necesitas? - dijo Kaito

Fin POV

Continuará


	3. Parodia de CangreBurger Inmunda xDD

Típicos jóvenes xD

Fic de Vocaloid (Me encanta Vocaloid nwn)

Len: Ya tienes en total 4 reviews xD

Miku: Que bonito

Yo: Si, lo se

Rin: Siento lástima por los que se pierden de esta nueva joya

Yo: NO SIENTAS LÁSTIMA DX

Len: Quiero Miku puerros *w*

Yo: ¿No que querías bananas?

Len: No. AMO LAS BANANAS! *W*

Yo: Vamos a los comentarios

Lucarioks: Oh, no lo vi, lo siento TTOTT Lo lamento mucho TTWTT Deberías recomendar este fic a quien más confianza le tengas

ShinningAlexandros: Yo igulal. Me traumé con Gekokujou, y luego con el fic "Solo Amigos" que era un MikuxLen. Y lo de la nota de Miku... me imagino que lo tenía todo en la mente a pesar de no haber estudiado. Eso es de una chica aplicada en sus estudios. xDDD Así se habla xDD

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES **no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Len POV

- ¡ES CULPA TUYA QUE LEN ME TRATE ASÍ! - gritó Rin tratando de meterle una naranja a la boca de Miku para que no respire y se va corriendo - ¡VOLVERÉ CON MI APLANADORA!

- Miku! - dije desesperado y tratando de sacarle la naranja de su pobre boca, pobre Miku, se estaba ahogando. Al final pude sacarla.

- Gracias Len! - dijo Miku dando respiraciones gigantescamente monumentales - ¿Qué tiene Rin?

- No le gusta que estén juntos - dijo Neru tomando video con su celular

- BESO, BESO! - gritaba Ruko

- Me lleva - dijo IA decepcionada

- Deberíamos llevarlo a Youtube y a Nico Nico para que millones lo vean, así sabrán lo malvada que puede ser Rin - dijo Neru emocionada

- Y lo lindos que se ven Miku y Len - dijo Ruko

- Y así ambos saldrán de nuestro camino para llevar a Teto a la victoria! - dijeron ambas al unísono

- ¿Se olvidaron de IA, Lily y Akaito? - dijo Teto

- Lily no tiene experiencia amplia - dijo Ruko - E IA es muy... ... ... radical.

- SOY PACIFISTA! - gritó IA

- Además... ME LLEVA! - gritó Neru - AKAITO!

- Es el chico de último año de prepa más popular de la escuela múltiple - dijo Ruko abrazándose mientras suspiraba dulcemente - Aaaahhhh... Akaito-kun

- Nos dará una paliza si no hacen nada - dijo Teto - Aunque hay que recordar que Akaito es muy popular con las chicas. Sólo dice algo con voz sensual, por más sano que sea, y TOOOOODAS caen a sus pies como fangirls sumisas. Literalmente.

- ES QUE ES TAN RE LINDO - Dijo Miku, dandome unos celos. ¿Qué? No voy a ocultarlo. Tengo celos de que Miku esté con cualquier chico que considere lindo y que no sea yo. ¿Por qué? No sé. Tal vez sea porque sea su hermanito menor siendo hermano gemelo de Rin, o tal vez porque me guste. Oro a mi Jesucristo por que sea la primera. ¿Saben lo que Rin me haría si fuera la segunda? No querrán saberlo.

- ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE AKAITO ES RELINDO! - gritó Kaito apareciendo con una furia sin igual

- Miku-nee - dijo Teto apuntando inocentemente a Miku

- ¿SABES QUE ODIO A AKAITO? ES MÁS POPULAR QUE YO! - gritó Kaito - Y ADEMÁS, DE TODAS LAS CHICAS DEL MALDITO PLANETA, MEIKO ES LA QUE MÁS LO SIGUE.

- ¿Será porque está de ignorante por el sake? - dijo IA divertida - ¿O por darte celos?

- Celos? - dijo Kaito riéndose enojado - Jajaja, por favor! Meiko no me daría celos! ¡ME PATEA CADA VEZ QUE HAGO UNA INCOHERENCIA! Sobre todo cuando está ebria. Bueno, el 99 por ciento de las veces me golpeó por mis locuras estando ya ebria.

- Tiene razón - dije feliz - Pero ya viene semana santa. ¿PODEMOS IR DE VACACIONES PARA DISTRAERNOS DE LAS CANDIDATURAS? Por favorcito! - dije poniendo mi carita de perrito, gatito, avecita y loli shota al mismo tiempo. Siempre me funciona.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos

- ¡VOY POR TI MIKU-NEE! - gritó Rin apareciendo con su aplanadora

- ¡MIÉRCOLES! - gritó Miku aterrada - ¡OLVIDAMOS QUE RIN REGRESARÍA CON SU BENDITA APLANADORA! ¡AHÍ VOY SAN KAMI! - Y corrió aterrada

- TO TE ESCAPES MIKU! - gritó Rin riéndose como maniática

- ¿Dónde está Luka cuando la necesitas? - dijo Kaito

Fin LEN POV

Rin siguió persiguiendo a Miku con su aplanadora a todo lo que daba. ¿Cómo consiguió Miku tanta energía? Ah, y después saltó de una garrocha y... ¡PUM!

Cayó de cara. ¿Y si así era el salto de ella? ¿Alguien le preguntó "Oye, Miku-nee, ¿este es tu salto? ¿ASÍ SALTAS TÚ?" ? Capaz de que en el 2016, las atletas van... fotofá! PAM! O sea, capaz de que se vuelve moda! Ah, pero eso sí, cuando se pone! ¡PUM! 10!, 10!, 10! 9.5, etc...

Apenas Miku estaba a punto de cumplir su destino de morir aplanada, y que que que qué? Luka apareció agarrando a Rin del cuello de su camisa por detrás.

- Luka?

- ¡Última vez que te lo digo! - gritó Luka en tono de autoridad - ¡APAGA TU APLANADORA!

- Ok - dijo Rin deprimida y apagó la aplanadora

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejen sus estupideces? - gritó Luka enfurecida

- Unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad? - dijo Len mostrando su combinación tierna de caras.

- Bueno, por tí - dijo Luka de forma melosa

- ¿Cuando te dejará de funcionar? - dijo Rin

- No tengo idea, tengo ese don desde mi nacimiento - dijo Len riéndose.

Y de hecho, los vocaloids anunciaron vacaciones fuera de la ciudad. Así que los chicos se mudaron temporalmente a una casa de vacaciones cerca de la playa. Y vaya que era grande.

- ¡QUÉ GRANDE! - Gritaron todos, menos Rinto y Lenka

- Van a entrar o se van a quedar como lelos todo el día? - dijeron los primos de los gemelos Rin y Len y todos entraron. De entrada la casa se veía 10 veces más grande que afuera.

- CÓMO LO HICIERON? - dijo Rin con la boca abierta

- Compramos el terreno y la casa - dijo Lenka alegre - Con nuestros ahorritos.

- Ahorritos? - dijo Miku incrédula por la casa - ¡MÁS BIEN AHORROTES!

- Como siempre debemos separarlos por chicos y chicas - dijo Rinto - YO PIDO LOS CHICOS!

Después de unas horas de empacar y todo.

- Hola Miku-nee - dijo Yuma apareciendo con IA

- ¿Cómo te va? - dijo IA

- Bien - dijo Miku jugando Stepmania y bailando "Ping Pong" de Armin Van Buuren

- ¿Te gusta la música electrónica? - dijo IA divertida

- Hasta hice canciones de ello - dijo Miku feliz - Es divertido.

- Quisiera que FINN Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA NO HUBIERAN ROTO! - gritó IA haciendo puchero - SE VEÍAN TAN LINDOS JUNTOS!

- LO SEEE! - gritó Gumi apareciendo con su puchero

- No sabía que eran Fans de Hora de Aventura - dijo Yuma riendo

- Es que los personajes son TAN GENIALES! - gritó Gumi

- Aunque esté tan retorcida como las canciones que nos hace Kikuo - dijo Miku

- Dímelo a mi - dijo IA - me traumé con "Gomenne Gomenne"

- Utsu-P es más traumante - dijo Yuma - Lo vimos en "Gaichuu"

- ¿Hablamos de productores o de Hora de Aventura? - dijo Miku y en eso... - TENGO UNA ALERTA ROJA!

Base de guerra de la casa de Rinto y Lenka. ¿Cómo consiguieron todo eso?

Todos estaban vestidos de vestidos de militares y Miku de un traje muy atrevido de teniente

- ¡Esta es el objetivo! - dijo Miku apuntando a una imagen con su regla - Su nombre es Haku Yowane! Es la mujer más deprimida del mundo, que conozco.

Tiene sus cuerdas vocales destrozadas y eso le impide cantar muy bien. Ha hecho hasta ahora en los últimos meses canciones medianamente "decentes" en su voz, pero eso no supera sus múltiples fallas. Siempre se automutila mientras llora, y cuando no hace eso se va a beber sake con todas las de la ley y sin medir sus tragos.

- Nunca me sentí muy triste por alguien así - dijo Gumi

- Es peor de lo que pensaba - dijo Len - ¿Qué hacemos para que no se deprima más?

- Hay que hacer músicaterapia - dijo Miku - La obligaremos a escuchar canciones que hablen bien de ella. La hacemos creer que son dedicadas a ella y en un 4 por 7 será una Haku feliz. Muy feliz. La más feliz del país. ¿Qué les parece?

- Genial! - gritó Len

- ¿Cuánto tomará eso? - dijo Luka

Mientras en la cocina

- Debemos hacer algo! - dijo Lily - Si descubre una sola falla, nos sacará de la cocina.

- Bero Lily, somos las mejores cocineras que hay, no hay otro vocaloid que llegue al nivel en donde estamos - dijo Meiko melosa - Porque algunos estan por debajo y otros por arriba.

- Realmente no tienes cerebro 7o7 - dijo Lily y la llevó hacia Mikuo - Debes hacer algo con él, hazlo sentirse el rey

- Ok! - dijo Meiko y Lily la dejó para vigilarla de lejos - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? Guapo owo

- ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDAS! - gritó Lily haciendo facepalm.

- Bueno... - dijo Mikuo tomando nota - Quiero un plato de cada cosa

- Ok - dijo Meiko y regresó con Lily - Dijo que quiere un poco de cada plato

- Pues debemos darselo! - dijo Lily - Nuestro futuro como cocineras de verano depende de ello!

- ¿Cocineras de verano?

- Buscaremos un empleo este verano, no?

- Sip

Ya con Mikuo

- Pruebe el pollo asado

- Las papas al consomé de pollo

- Ensalada de trufas

- Hallibut asado

- Pollo al limón

- Pay de queso al limón

- ¡CHICAS! - gritó Mikuo enojado - DÉJENME TERMINAR MI COMIDA EN PAZ! - en eso saca su tenedor

45 minutos después

- ¿Y disfrutó su comida? - dijo Meiko melosa

- Casi - dijo Mikuo - Sólo quiero probar una hamburguesa

Cocina

- Dice que si le damos una hamburguesa pasaremos la inspección - Meiko

- Sabes qué significa? - dijo Lily y en eso... - ¡ESTAREMOS APROBADA! - Empezaron a bailar con trajes de can-can

- Interrumpimos su can-can para darles una noticia - dijo un chico del noticiero - Estén atentos a un chico que se hace pasar por inspector sanitario para tenet comida gratis... Es todo por ahora.

- ¡Comida... - gritó Lily enfurecida y entre dientes - ¿GRATIS?

- Bueno... - dijo Meiko - Deberíamos ver si nos pueden dar el paradero del impostor

- EBRIA MALNACIDA! - gritó Lily agarrando a Meiko de su cuello - MIKUO ES EL IMPOSTOR! ¡FUIMOS TIMADAS!

- ¿TIMADAS?

- ¡EMBAUCADAS!

- Fuimos embarajiñadas? - dijo Meiko enojada

- Eso no tiene sentido pero concuerdo contigo - dijo Lily y miraban desde la ventana de su cocina a Mikuo mientras platicaba con un Luki que le acariciaba su pecho sobre su ropa - Apuesto a que no se cambia de ropa

- Apuesto a que bebe cerveza de Negi - dijo Meiko

- Apuesto a que su exnovia le dió esa ropa - dijo Lily y se oculta de él - Bien. Si ese quiere una hamburguesa de res, por Jesucristo-kami-sama que le daremos una - y en eso derrama salsa de jalapeño mezclada con habanero y morrón - Ahora bailarás con la diosa Lily. Acompáñame en este ritual o te humillo en público!

- Lily-san - dijo la castaña nerviosa e inocente - No creo que sea correcto... PERO SE SIENTE TAN BIEN! - dijo Meiko con una sonrisa macabra untando en la hamburguesa - Mayonesa de ciruela pasa y wasabi, la cosa más rugosa del mundo

- Podría agregarle un poco de sudor de perro - dijo Lily divertida

- Qué descuido, se cayó en el retrete - dijo Meiko mientras se le "caía" la hamburguesa a un WC

- Pues sácala y la secaré con mis pantaletas xD - Lily

- ¿En serio? - dijo Meiko con una gota en la cabeza - De qué tipo?

- JAJAJAJAJAJA! - Rió Lily divertida - Pues usadas!

Mientras con Haku

- ¿Creen que esto resulte? - dijo Haku deprimida - Soy un fracaso, peor que un fracaso, una escoria, peor que una escoria... ¡Soy una Voyakiloid!

- Por eso queremos que escuches SÓLO la letra de estas canciones - dijo Rin

- ¿Quién tuvo la idea? - Haku

- Miku-nee - dijo Luka

- ¿La tsundere verde? - dijo Haku - Ok, lo haré. - en eso le ponen la música en sus auriculares.

Mientras en la cocina comedor restaurante, risillas diabólicas sonaban en un aura normal. Raro, no?

- Esta es la más diabólica y endemoniada hamburguesa jamás comida - dijo Lily con un tapón en su nariz observando una hamburguesa 10 veces más asquerosa.

- La llamo la "Hamburguesa de iniquidad" - dijo Meiko igual con un tapón en la nariz

- ¡QUIERO MI COMIDA! - gritó Mikuo enojado

- Aquí tiene, Mikuo! - dijo Meiko dándole la "hamburguesa".

- Oh, quiero comerla! - dijo Mikuo sin importar la apariencia de la "hamburguesa" y en eso... una mosca se atora en su boca y Mikuo se atraganta... pero...

- Escuchaste? Se la comió! Miralo atragantarse! - dijo Lily sonriendo y ella con Meiko se mueren a carcajadas mirando a Mikuo quien sufría por la mosca - ¡Mira como sufre el delincuente! - y en eso Mikuo intenta pedir ayuda, pero se resbaló y cae desmayado. Meiko y Lily se ocultan muertas de la risa - ¿Viste a ese idiota? - gritó Lily riéndose - Por Jesús! La expresión en su tonta cara!

- Interrumpimos sus risas a costa de otras personas para darles un anuncio oficial - dijo un chico del noticiero - El falso inspector ya ha sido interceptado. Esta es su fotografía - en eso aparece una foto de un hombre de 56 años con cabello café y ojos rojos amenazadores y una cara lasciva - Si tiene a un "inspector de comida" y no es este tipo... Es auténtico

- Aaahhhh... - dijo Meiko aliviada - Eso estuvo cerca, no? Supongo que si le decimos lo ocurrido, el chico entenderá y luego todos podremos reirnos al respecto.

- Ok - dijo Lily y miró afuera - ¡AAAHH! No creo que vaya a reírse! - dijo Lily aterrada

- ¿Soshite doshite? (y por qué) - dijo Meiko mirando con Lily

- Porque lo asesinamos! - gritó Lily aterrada mirando a Mikuo inconsciente

- AAAAAAAA! - gritaron las dos ocultandose pero luego se callaron, miraron e inmediatamente... - AAAAAAAAAA!

- ¿Y AHORA QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? - gritó Meiko aterrada

- ¡Cállate hembrista! - gritó Lily enfurecida y apuntando a Meiko, mientras presionaba su dedo contra su rostro - ¡TÚ LE DISTE LA HAMBURGUESA DIABÓLICA!

Me parece que estás sola en esto!

- Pero usted me dijo que lo hiciera - dijo Meiko casi llorando

- ¡PUES PUDISTE HABERME CONVENCIDO! - gritó Lily enfurecida

- Tiene razón Lily... - dijo Meiko a punto de derramar lágrimas - Soy culpable! ¡NO SOBREVIVIRÉ EN PRISIÓN! ¡LIMPIARÁN EL PISO CONMIGO! - gritó Meiko con voz quebrada, derramando lágrimas y agarrándose el cabello y el rostro con sus dos manos

- Contrólate Meiko - dijo Lily calmando a Meiko - tenemos que sacar a Mikuo afuera, lo sacaremos y enterraremos.

Mientras con Haku

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Rin

- ¿Que pasó? - dijo Len

Todos miraban a Haku. Ya le quitaron los auriculares y empezó a sonreir... ¡Pero sonreía como si Japón hubiera ganado la copa del mundo!

- LO LOGRAMOS! - gritaron todos felices y todos se abrazaban, pero se sorprendieron todos, incluso Haku, al ver a Miku y Rin abrazadas.

- Rin-nee? - dijo Len sonriendo

- Miku-nee? - dijo Luka

Y en cuanto las dos se dieron cuenta, Miku sonreía adorablemente pero Rin se separó de ella.

- ¡Idiota! - Gritó Rin limpiando su piel con saliva y sacudiéndose la ropa - Me pegaste tus mikugérmenes!

- Es gracioso como germindys - dijo Miku muriéndose de la risa

- ¿Ya saliste Oppaitsune? - dijo Haku feliz

- ¡OYE! - gritó Rin enojada

Mientras, en la piscina de la casa

Ruko estaba vistiendo un traje de baño estilo escolar que le descubría sus brazos y piernas sólamente y estaba nadando sola en la piscina

- Hola Ruko-nee - dijo Teto feliz. Vestía una camiseta y shorts de playa.

- ¿Qué pasa Teto-nee? - dijo Ruko sonriendo

- Va a llover, sería mejor que regreses a casa - dijo Teto

- Ah, no te preocupes - dijo Ruko saliendo de la piscina y apretando un botón y aparece un trecho de cristal - Listo nwn

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - dijo Teto feliz

- La tecnología de este país no tiene límites - dijo Ruko y en eso empieza a llover - Quieres nadar?

- Vamos! - dijo Teto saltando al agua y saplicando a Ruko

- ¿Y qué comeremos hoy?

- Bolas de arroz o cebada - dijo Teto

- Yo quiero bolas de cebada! - dijo Ruko - La cebada es mejor que el arroz! Tarada!

- Ay, cálmate - dijo Teto sonriendo nerviosa y a lo lejos miran a Akaito con su traje de nado - Es él...

- Dios mío! - dijo Ruko sonrojada - Espero que no me rechace...

- Hola chicas - dijo Akaito feliz - Cómo están?

- Felices - dijo Teto sonrojadísima

- Sobre todo porque estás aquí - dijo Ruko

- ¿No está Neru con ustedes? - dijo Akaito

- Nop - dijo Teto confusa - Debe de estar jugando con su celular...

Mientras en un cementerio, lejos de la casa, Lily y Meiko llevaban a un Mikuo desmayado mientras creían que estaba muerto

- Gérmenes repugnantes! - dijo Meiko con asco llevándose a Mikuo agarrando su ropa por detrás de su cuello - Está todo muerto y tieso... - en eso se le cae y se pone spray antibacterial en su cara y su cuerpo y agarra una servilleta para llevar a Mikuo hasta que se detuvo Lily

- Aquí es - dijo Lily señalando el lugar - Empieza a cavar! - en eso Meiko empieza a cavar y después de 10 segundos, escucha un ruido - ¿Qué te detuvo?

- Hay una gran roca! - gritó Meiko

- Pues sácala y sigue cavando! - gritó Lily

- De acuerdo - dijo Meiko y sacó la roca que...

- Oigan qué están...? - dijo Mikuo recuperando la conciencia pero le cayó la roca y esta cayó a un lado pero Mikuo quedó desmayado por el golpe y volaron angry birds alrededor de él

Dentro de la casa

- Quisiera dormir con Nero! - dijo Haku abrazando por detrás a Nero

- Haku, qué te pasó? - dijo Nero sonrojado

- Nosotros - dijo Miku

- ¿Músicaterapia? - dijo Nero y Miku asintió - Me agrada

- LE AGRADO! - gritó Haku y empezó a besarlo en toda la cara de manera dulce.

- Lindos - dijo Rin sonriendo - Así quiero que seas conmigo, Len!

Cementerio

- Algo no está bien - dijo Lily

- A qué se refiere? - dijo Meiko y en eso miraban a la cabeza de Mikuo

- Su cabeza está afuera

- Es que creí que necesitaba aire

- A donde va no necesita aire - dijo Lily y Meiko le enterró la cabeza. - Vámonos

- No deberíamos decir unas palabras en su nombre? - dijo Meiko

- Etto... - dijo Lily - Mikuo Hatsune fue un ejemplo para inspectores y vocaloids y...

- ¡Un hombre tan valiente que no cumplió así su deber! - gritó Meiko llorando mientras se agarraba la cabeza - ¿por qué? ¿Doshite? ¿why? ¿par quá?

- Escúchame Meiko - dijo Lily acariciando el rostro de Meiko - Nadie, y me refiero, NADIE, debe enterarse de lo que hicimos. Sería tu fin! Y peor aún! ¡Sería MI fin!

- CHICAS, ALTO AHÍ! - gritó Zeito apareciendo y apuntando a las dos chicas con una linterna encendida - ¡Tendré que acusarlas con la policía!

- ¡Soy muy joven para ir a prisión! - gritó Meiko llorando mientras abrazaba a Lily

- Y bajo qué cargos? - dijo Lily tapándole la boca a Meiko

En eso Zeito apaga su linterna y aparece Zatsune Miku - Por no estar en la casa de Rinto y Lenka para prepararnos algo de comer! - dijo Zeito y se rió y Miku

Zatsune le siguió y en eso se rieron Lily y Meiko. Pero en eso no sabían que el cuerpo de Mikuo salió por la lluvia y se deslizaba

- Dejen esa pala en la cajuela y vámonos - dijo Zatsune Miku

Meiko reía nerviosamente en señal de desconfianza por lo cual Lily le dió un codazo en la cadera

Ya en la cajuela del auto

- Escúchame Meiko - dijo Lily - Y no te distraigas. Estos chicos tórtolos sólo nos llevarán de regreso a la casa de Rinto y Lenka. Así que no actúes sospechósamente y no pierdas la calma - en eso Meiko miró abajo de ella - Entendiste?

- Si... - dijo Meiko con una cara de terror, desconfianza e inocencia - ¿Pero puedo desobedecer las dos últimas cosas?

- POR QUÉ? - gritó Lily y Meiko señaló a Mikuo debajo de ellas y ambas gritaron aterradas - ¡Ponlo en la cajuela! ¡Distraeré a los chicos!

- ¿por qué se demoran tanto? - dijo Zeito a lo lejos y mientras Lily se iba a distraer a Zeito y Zatsune, el cuerpo de Mikuo se pegó al de Meiko pero ella lo aventó a la cajuela, se echava montones de spray antibacterial y le llegó a rozar los ojos y cerró la compuerta trasera sin saber que Mikuo recuperaba la conciencia... de nuevo lo desmayó.

- Listo, ya está! - dijo Meiko sonriendo sospechosamente - Ningún problema con una pala enlodada en la cajuela - en eso se ríe nerviosamente

Todos se suben al auto pero Meiko da una cara de "no confío en nadie, nos van a descubrir"

- ¿Por qué está así? - dijo Zatsune Miku

- Ella se pone así cuando no bebe - dijo Lily

- Abróchense los cinturones porque conduciré suavemente - en eso empieza a conducir

Mientras conducen

- Meiko, ahora escucha cuidadosamente - dijo Lily - Cuando llegue el momento, distraeré a los chicos y tú te llevarás la pala y la en... Digo... la guardas en el congelador. Ok?

- Entiendo - dijo Meiko - Pero qué hago con el...

- ¡Filete! - gritó Lily tapándole la boca - Filete de res. Iba al ponlo en el congelador. - Y en eso ambas se ríen nerviosas al notar las miradas sospechosas de los tortolos pelinegros.

Mientras en la casa

- ¿No te han dicho que eres el más guapo de todos? - dijo Ruko abrazada de Akaito

- Si, como cincuenta veces - dijo Akaito abrazando a Ruko y a Teto por los dos lados

- No crees que es demasiado? - dijo Teto abrazada de Akaito

- No, no creo - dijo Akaito

De lejos estaba Kaito enojadísimo con su hermano

- Míralo! - dijo Kaito enfurecido - Regodeándose de su guapura!

- Estás celoso de que Akaito se quede entre chicas! - dijo Rin triunfante - Por qué no eres más como él?

- PARA EMPEZAR ÉL ES QUIEN INICIA TODAS NUESTRAS PELEAS! - gritó Kaito enojado

- Pues debes de haber cometido un error para que él aproveche para una pelea - dijo Luka

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - gritó Kaito enojado

- Vamos, no podemos enojarnos con Akaito, es taaan lindo - dijo Miku melosa

- EJEM! - dijo Len celoso

- Tú no te metas Kagamine - dijo Rin - Recuerda que Miku es NUESTRA ENEMIGA!

- A propósito, dónde se metió Mikuo? - dijo Miku preocupada

Afuera en el congelador de la cocina

- Esto es repugnante - dijo Meiko llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikuo y en eso intenta abrir la puerta pero... - La puerta del congelador está cerrada, qué voy a hacer?

En la cocina grande, Zatsune, Zeito y Lily reían platicando y miraban a Meiko

- Hola Meiko-chan - dijo Lily feliz - Pensé que estabas atrás ¡ENCARGÁNDOTE DE LA PALA! - gritó al final entre dientes con una expresión de horror

- Es que la puerta trasera del congelador estaba cerrada - dijo Meiko cargando una bolsa negra pero estaba pesada - Disculpen, voy a poner este cargamento de carne fría al congelador

- ¿Está bien? - dijo Zeito

- Se ve preocupada - dijo Miku Zatsune

- Ah, si, es una loquilla completa - dijo Lily - Ella sabe cómo matarnos de risa. ¡Buena esa Meiko-nee! Siempre bromeando, no para de tomarnos el pelo.

- Aaaah, entiendo - dijeron Zatsune y Zeito y ambos recibieron una llamada desde el pantalón de Zeito

- Es mía - dijo Zeito y contestó el celular - Moshi Moshi. - en eso reciben parloteos - Tenemos informes de dos chicas enterrando a un cadaver en un cementerio

- dijo Zeito y Lily se puso nerviosa

- Quiero un refresco de uva - dijo Zatsune

- AQUÍ TIENE! - dijo Lily dándole un vaso con refresco de uva - Es un placer ayudar a personitas para evitar que explote su temperamento.

- Ah! - gimió Zatsune de disgusto al probar el refresco - Esta cosa no tiene hielo!

- Hielo? - dijo Lily más asustada que nunca - Hielo? ¿Quiere hielo? Eso? Es eso? Es eso lo que quiere? ¿QUIERE HIELO?

- El hecho siniestro que solicitó está hecho, Lily - dijo Meiko y Lily se aterró más

- Lo buscaré en el congelador - dijo Zatsune pero...

- NO HAY HIELO! - gritó Lily poniéndose enfrente de Zatsune - NUNCA HA HABIDO HIELO, ES SÓLO UNA ILUSIÓN!

- Mejor cállese y dejeme pasar - dijo Zatsune empezando a sacar rabia - Parece que actúan como si hubieran cometido un homicidio

Ok, está decidido. ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar, Zatsune? De detector de mentiras. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡YA NO SOPORTO ESTO! - gritó Lily más aterrada que nunca - ¡FUE MEIKO! ESA HEMBRISTA LO MATÓ!

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Meiko enojada - NO PUEDE SER, ME TOMÓ MUERTA A MI!

- Estaba enfurecida, fuera de control, me habría matado de haberlo defendido!

- ¡TODO FUE IDEA DE LILY!

- NO LE CREAN, ES UNA FEMINAZI RABIOSA

- UNA VEZ LE METIÓ MANO A NERU!

- NO ES CIERTO!

- A ver, qué les pasa? - dijo Zatsune confusa y en eso Lily y Meiko se abrazaron de las caderas de la pelinegra

- Asesinamos a Mikuo Hatsune el Inspector de Comidas y hermano mayor de Miku - dijo Lily llorando nerviosa - Lo enterramos y después pusimos su cuerpo en un congelador.

- Quiere decir aquí? - dijo Zatsune abriendo la puerta pero...

- ¿Está vacío? - dijo Lily

- ¿Esto es una broma? - dijo Zatsune molesta

- Siiiii... una broma... - dijo Lily sonriendo avergonzada y Meiko se rió avergonzada

- Oigan, tal vez se vlvió zombie y se marchó - dijo Zatsune y los cuatro se rieron pero se sorprendieron al mirar una silueta oscura

- AAAAAA! ES EL ZOMBIE! - gritó Meiko

- ¡Es el apocalipsis zombie! - gritó Lily

En eso la sombra encendió la luz y... Era Mikuo

- Oigan chicos - dijo Mikuo apareciendo totalmente lastimado pero...

- ¡TOMA ESTO ZOMBIE! - gritó Zeito golpeandolo con su puño y tirándolo con el mismo al suelo, y cuando Mikuo intentó reincorporarse de pié...

- Yo me encargo - dijo Zatsune Miku golpeando a Mikuo con una cajita - MUERE ZOMBIE!

- Bien trabajo Zatsune-chan - dijo Zeito y en eso... - Oigan, no es un zombie! Es Mikuo!

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Miku apareciendo y los demás vocaloids, utauloids, boukaloids, etcloids... - ¿QUÉ TE HICIERON MIKUO?

- Una mosca se metió en mi boca y me atragantó y me resbalé - dijo Mikuo - ¿De verdad creyeron que me mataron?

- ¿QUE QUÉ? - gritó Miku a punto de querer matar a Lily y Meiko

- OMG! - gritaron las dos a punto de correr.

- POR QUÉ QUIERÍAN MATAR A MI HERMANO? - gritó Miku enfurecida y con dos puerros gigantes en sus dos manos.

- De dónde sacó los puerros gigantes? - dijo Akaito confuso

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Yuma - Lluvia de hamburguesas?

- Creímos que era un "Falso Inspector de comida" - dijo Meiko aterrada - Me siento fatal

- Yo tuve la idea - dijo Lily

- ¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ? - gritó Miku más que enfurecida

- CORRE MEIKO! - gritó Lily corriendo - Corre por tu vida!

- Y dicen que la que da más miedo soy yo! - gritó Meiko corriendo

- SUFRAN POR MIS PUERROS! - gritó Miku persiguiendolas

Continuará

Dejen reviews, compartan el fic con otros fans de vocaloid y recomiendenlo owo


	4. La propuesta de tradición de Aoki Lapis

Típicos jóvenes xD

Fic de Vocaloid (Me encanta Vocaloid nwn)

Len: Hace mucho que no veíamos algo tuyo en Fanfiction

Yo: Lo siento, pero es que la maldita inspiración se me va cuando ya quiero regresar a esta página.

Miku: Sentimos que esto pasó a mayores.

Yo: Vamos a los comentarios

Lucarioks: Si, tienes razón x333 Pobre Mikuo. Y gracias por lo del fic owo

ShinningAlexandros: Cierto, pero es que golpear a un hombre? Y VARIAS VECES? Y Todas sin que nadie lo supiera?

Una Chica rara: Ok, fue un error de mi parte, gomen.

Otakukawaiigirl: Ok, lamento tardarme mucho.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES **no me pertenecen.**

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, ya soleado, en donde duermen las chicas

- No volveré a meterme con los hatsune - dijo Meiko poniéndose agua en las zonas rojas de su piel

- Dímelo a mi - dijo Lily poniéndose curitas - Miku pega fuerte.

- Oye, IA, cómo ves el día? - dijo Galaco con una pijama de la realeza europea

- ¿Cómo consigues eso? - Dijo IA

- Me considero a mí misma como una reina - dijo Galaco sonriendo - Por encima de Miku, sin ofenderte. Pero no soy soberbia.

- Pero... No eres más que una Vocaloid - dijo IA - Tenemos que hacer que Rin y Miku sean amigas, No sabemos el nombre de VY1, no sabemos qué hacer con Juon, ¡Y YUMA ES UNA AMENAZA MORAL!

- Disculpa? - dijo Yuma apareciendo

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? - gritaron las chicas y entre todas sacaron a Yuma, por la ventana.

- Ah, y por cierto - dijo VY1 - Me llamo Mizki. ¿Arrojaron a mi hermano?

En el patio trasero de la casa

- Aaaayyyy - dijo Yuma adolorido - Soy un chico con mala suerte!

- Tienes que aprender de mi - dijo Akaito apareciendo con una sonrisa arrogante

- Quiero ser atractivo a las chicas - dijo Yuma levantándose a duras penas

- Primero debes probar el suero de la verdad - dijo Akaito

- ¿Y qué es eso? - Yuma

Adentro

- Piko... es el suero de Akaito para que Yuma diga la verdad - Dijo Len

- Por favor - dijo Piko Utatane dando un sorbo al suero - ¿Quién te creerá eso de... Yo destruí la máquina de helados de Kaito el otro día. A veces sueño con Miki.

- Ah no bueno! - dijo Kaito

- No creo que Mashima exista - Piko

- NO OFENDAS A HIRO MASHIMA! - Gritó Gakupo amenazándolo con su espada

- Ahí lo tienes - dijo Akaito

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso sin que te arrestara la policía?

- Mokaito es dentista - dijo Akaito sonriendo

- Te amo onni-chan - dijo Yuma con estrellas en los ojos - Quiero probar un poco

- Ten cuidado, sabe demasiado dulce, pero si lo comes rápido te amargará las entrañas y dirás cosas que no querrás decir pero son ciertas. - dijo Akaito

- De acuerdo - dijo Yuma probando un poquito

- ¿Quien te gusta del todo? - dijo Akaito

- ... ... ... - Yuma influenciado por el suero - ME GUSTA IA!

- ¿IA? - dijo Akaito - Bueno, pero tienes competencia, refiriéndome a Rook, IO, Oliver...

- No me digas - dijo Yuma - Será difícil entonces, no?

- Sip - dijo Akaito - No será nada fácil, pero deberás ser digno de ella para ella - dijo de manera firme.

- Entonces qué haré? - dijo Yuma

- Primero que nada... sé caballeroso - dijo Akaito

- Y eso funcionará? - dijo Yuma

- Sip - dijo Akaito - Pero nadie debe notar que estás en esto - dijo en tono autoritario - No quiero que sospechen.

- De acuerdo - dijo Yuma y se fue a cambiar.

En la hora desayuno, IA estaba platicando animadamente con IO, Miku Hatsune y Luka

- Hola IA-chan - dijo Yuma apareciendo - ¿Cómo está la niña más bonita del mundo?

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Rin enfurecida e IA se sonrojó.

- Y-yuma... - dijo IA sonrojada - ¿Qué pretendes?

- Ser bueno contigo - dijo Yuma

- ¡QUÍTA TUS MANOS DE IA ARIA! - gritó Oliver a punto de golpear a Yuma

- ¿Estás celoso? - dijo Yuma sonriendo

- Sólo deja a IA - dijo Oliver

- Si TÚ no me dejas, te quitaré la venda de tu ojo malo! - gritó Yuma

- N-no lo harías - dijo Oliver asustado

- Por IA Aria yo haría lo que sea - dijo Yuma quitándole la venda y los demás quedaron asustados.

- P-pero... - dijo Oliver cubriéndose el ojo herido. No quería que lo vieran así. - Mi papá me maltrató y me encajó una cosa en el ojo y me la sacó sólo por una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Yuma

- Nunca nos dijiste eso - dijo IA algo sorprendida

- Sólo se lo conté a Len, Yuki y Rin - dijo Oliver poniéndose la venda en su ojo.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a alguien más? - dijo Lenka

- Es que sólo confiaba en ellos - dijo Oliver

- ¿Y yo qué? - dijo Gumi enojada - ¿No soy digna de confianza?

- No es que lo que seas o no - dijo Oliver - Pero... tú...

- AHORA RESULTA QUE SOY UNA MALCRIADA! - gritó Gumi y abofeteó a Oliver - ¡ESO LO SERÁ GUMIYA! - y se va llorando.

- Nunca actúa así con otros chicos - dijo Len confundido - A menos de...

- Ok, decidido. - dijo Akaito - Te faltan Rook e IO

- Pero yo no soy incestuoso - dijo IO - Sólo que al igual que Mikuo soy sobreprotector.

- Yo soy el único que queda entonces - dijo Rook y en eso... - ¡TE RETO A UNA BATALLA DE 3 RONDAS! ¡EL GANADOR SE QUEDA CON IA ARIA!

- Acepto, sólo por IA - Dijo Yuma

- Creo que al final de este día tendrás novio - dijo Miku pícara e IA se sonrojó. IA quedó algo atónita

- ¿Y qué probaremos con esto? - dijo Len

- Hagamos esto - dijo Aoki Lapis - En mi lugar de nacimiento, cuando un hombre tiene entre 13 y 19 años, lo convertimos en un "Hawan". Lo observamos un tiempo y cuando llega el momento, es separado del seno de su madre y lo mandan a pelear con los jóvenes del pueblo.

- ¿A esta edad todavía los amamantan? - dijo Rin a punto de tener un trauma

- Mantiene a las familias unidas - dijo Aoki Lapis y Rin se calmó - Todos pelean hasta el final, pero en el final sólo hay un hombre, el resto son "Gunku". Y más senos le son dados al vencedor. Pero éstos no son los de su mamá, aunque sea linda para su edad. No se me confundan. Estos son apetitosos, incitantes, domos enteros de placer, de las bellas jóvenes del pueblo, like me.

- ¡AOKI LAPIS VIENE DE LUGAR MÁS GENIAL DEL MUNDO! - dijo Akaito más que emocionado

- ¡Y esta tradición se hará con Yuma contra Rook! - dijo Aoki - Pero pondré también a Mikuo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Mikuo

- Si gana Yuma o Rook o Mikuo, serán los ganadores! - dijo Aoki Lapis - Y el ganador tendrá esto - dijo Aoki apuntando a IA - IA será la novia y esposa del ganador.

- Pero son todavía demasiado jóvenes para... - dijo Mikuo

- Y podré tener... "eso"? - dijo Yuma

- Tanto de lo que mencionaste que no lo podrás creer - dijo Aoki y Yuma sonrió.

Continuará

Dejen reviews, compartan el fic con otros fans de vocaloid y recomiendenlo owo


End file.
